Draco's sister
by Kataradragon
Summary: Draco always thought he was the only child, till the day Dumbledore died. It turns out Dumbledore took Draco's sister when she was born and held her for 13 years till she escape. What was so special about Draco's sister?.
1. Prologue

Lucius Malfoy was in St Mungo's Hospital and waited outside the room his wife was in. He knew that she was going to give birth soon. For weeks, they have waited for the day when their children will come into this world. They couldn't be happier, except the fact that there were more muggler than pureblood wizard and witch in the room and helped Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius tried to talk to the other healers that were pureblood wizard to take care of his wife, instead of the mugglers. But he always got the same answer that they have another patient to take care off, and he has to accept that the muggler healers have to take care of his wife. Lucius felt defeated by the answer he got and tried to calm down while sitting outside the door and hear his wife scream. For hours, he heard her scream and the healers running around like panic birds and sometimes a healer was running out the room and back in again. Nobody said anything to Lucius, noting how it was going with his wife or his kids that were coming in any second. After hearing the screams so long Lucius decided to walk just a little, he was not going far away, he was just going down the hall and just do something instead of sitting still. After walking for a few minutes, the door to the room opened and one of the healers walk up to him with a sad face. " You can go in now, Mr Malfoy." And she walks away. At first, Lucius was scared to go in because he thought they lost the kids. But when he looks inside, he saw his wife pale and tired after all those hours, and in her arms was a little baby wrap in a soft towel. He smiled and walked up to his wife and hugs her. " You did great." She hugged him back and tried to hold back the tears. " She didn't make it." He looked down at her with a questioning look and then he looked at the healer that stood at the end of the bed. The healers looked down. " The boy survives, but the girl died just before we even have time to clean her." Lucius hugged his wife tight and tried to not cry. Now their son will live without a sister.

Just outside the room was Dumbledore and watched the Malfoy family who was crying for the lost of their child. He did know that he would leave broken hearts, but he had to do this. He walked out from the hospital and tried to hide the little sleeping thing in his arms before it wakes up. It was not some little things he was hiding in his arms. It was the sleeping girl the family thought they lost.


	2. Chapter 1

**16 years later**

 **Draco pov**

"Avada Kedavra!."

I watched when the green light from Snape's wand hit Dumbledore on the chest. And the next second Dumbledore flew out from the tower and fall down to the ground. Bellatrix screams in joy and watched when Dumbledore's body falling down. I knew I would be in trouble when the dark lord found out that I didn't kill Dumbledore like he orders me to do, but at the same time, I was relieved that I didn't kill anybody. While Bellatrix shoots out the spell up to the sky to show everybody in Hogwarts that Dumbledore was dead, I saw a few others that I didn't know was coming here with bags filled with books.

"What are the books for?." They looked at me and one of them walk up to me.

"The dark lord told us to go to the headmasters office and take the books behind the bird. I don't know what is so important to them." He took out one book and stared at it. " In my eyes, they are useless."

Bellatrix hit him on the head. " Then you are stupid if the Lord wants them. Well, they must be something good about them. Let's go, everybody in Hogwarts is waking up." And she was right, peoples scream was heard everywhere in the school. So we had to run back to the cabin before anybody could catch us.

 **Malfoys manors**

"My lord, we are back". Bellatrix bowed like she was an elegant lady and looked at the dark lord with big eyes.

The dark lord didn't look at her, instead, he looked at the bag with the books and smiled.

" Give me the books."

" My lo…."

"NOW!". The death eaters that hold the bags ran fast to the table and put the books there.

Nobody did say anything, why should we?. The books were useless and if we said that to the dark lord, maybe he would kill us. He looked through every book that was on the table like he knew it was something special in them. Everybody watched him, even my parents who just come in. After looking through 5 books, he stopped in the middle of a small writing book and looked really surprised, and then looked at the pages after it.

" Is everything ok, my lord?." Asked my dad and tried to not sound scared when he talk.

The dark lord looked at him with his dark eyes. " I didn't know you had a daughter, Lucius."

My dad looked like he just saw a ghost and looked away.

'Wait daughter?.'

"She died just a few minutes after she was born, my lord." My dad looked at my mom who had tears in her eyes.

The dark lord looked in the book again and back to my parents. "Did she have a birthmark on her neck?."

My dad opened his mouth." I don't…"

"YES!" scream my mother and tears was going down her face. " Why are you asking about our dead daughter?."

I thought The dark lord was going to punish her for screaming at him, but instead, he smiled and gave her the little book he was holding. She looked at him with question eyes while taking the book from his hand.

" Read," was the only thing he said and sat down in a chair.

My mother begins to read." _The year 1999, 5 June. I was in St Mungo's Hospital to get a baby to research the power from a pureblood. I waited for many hours, but finally, my friend had a baby he could give me. The thing was the baby was a Malfoy. The Malfoy got two kids, one boy, and one girl. My friend couldn't get the boy because he couldn't let the other know he helped me to take a baby, so he could only give me the girl and told the other that she died before they could clean her. The truth was I didn't feel so good when I left the hospital with the sleeping baby."_

My mom stops reading and looked like she was going to kill somebody. " He took our baby."

My dad held her close to calm her down, which didn't work.

The dark lord pointed at the book. " Read the last page." My mom shook her head and cried against dad's shoulder. Dad took the book and looked up the last pages.

" _The year 2012, 8 august. I left Sera just for a few days, after the research I have. I found out that she doesn't have to eat food for 2 whole weeks. I think just woke up something very powerful in her. I will not write down what power she has, in case someone reads this book. I don't want this girl to be used in anything dangerous. But I just now realize that she is not in the room I made for her, she had escaped._

 _The year 2012, 9 august. I can't find her, where can she be?"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Draco pov**

"When were you going to tell me I had a sister?." My mom ignored me and looked at every street we passed.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. " On our deathbed." And he walks forward.

"What!."

With watering eyes, mom turned around to look at me."We thought….." Sob. " She was dead and telling you now or in a few years. Was hard for us to even think about."

" And now we know she is alive, and don't know a thing where to look."

" We know her name and ….."

"It won't help much, dad." I said with an angry voice and looked at one of the store windows.

" A name is a big step."

"What is she changed her name?."

They both stop walking and looked at each other with a ' we didn't think about that' face.

"Oh great," I said and waved my arms. " We have no lead at all. What in the world are we going to do?."

Nobody said anything and the people who walked near us, just looked at us like we were some weird people. When out of nowhere my dad's eyes lighted up and took out a paper from his coat.

"What are you doing, dear?."

"Blood."

"What? " said mom and me at the same time.

He took my arm and took out a knife. "They say pureblood wizard have blood that is magic between siblings."

"I never heard that…"

He had the sharp part of the knife against my hand. " That's because nobody has tried." And cut up my hand.

"Ouch!," blood was dripped down on paper dad hold under my hand. He left go of my hand after few drops of my blood was on the paper, and whisper a few words I couldn't hear.

Nothing did happen, not even a movement from the blood on the paper. Dad tried again but not even the second time did any different. When he tried to do it a third time, mom took the paper from his hand threw it on the ground. " It didn't work, that maybe why nobody tried." And she begins to walk again with dad follow behind her. But I stayed behind and took up the paper from the ground. The blood drops were still there, but when I held the paper the blood begin to move and the next second it was a sketch of a building with the blood.

" Mom, Dad. Come and look at this."

Mom looked mad when she walked back. "What now?."

I showed her the paper with the sketch. " I think she is there."

" But, " dad took the paper. "That is Lyceum Theatre."

" How do you know that?."

He looked away. " Don't ask. Let's go, it's here in London."


	4. Chapter 3

**Draco pov**

It took a while to get to the Lyceum Theatre, lucky for us that dad knew where it was. But I wonder how my dad knows this place, have he been here before?. I think my mom wonder the same thing, because all the way she glanced at my dad a few times, but didn't say anything. When we come to the theatre, we directly walked in and looked around. An old woman sat beside a big door and watched us look around.

" Can I help you?."

My parents acted like they didn't hear her and walked down a long corridor, but later come back with disappointed in their eyes. But I forced a face smile at the old muggler women.

" We are looking for somebody, that we heard was here." The old women stared at me for a long time and put on a pair of red glasses which made her eyes look bigger.

" Sera?."

My parents looked at her.

" Excuse me?."

She blinked a few times and walked over to me to look closer at me. " You remind me of Sera, our best actor."

I glanced at my parents and they looked surprised as me. " Oh is that so, you see." I took a deep breath. " Am her cousin and this is my parents. " She looked at my parents. " And we only got a letter that we were going to meet her here." She looked back at me and at the door she sat beside.

" Well, she in the middle of a rehearsal. But…." She walked to the door and open it. " I think it's okay for you to go in." She gave us a small and waved at us to go in.

My parents looked at each other and walked with fast steps at the open door and down a dark corridor. I walked after them and tried to ignore that the hair on my back was standing up because the old women stared at me the whole way to the other side. On the other side, voices were heard clearly and loud and when we looked around we saw a stages with two girls. One was a kid who looked like she was 9 or 10 years old with brown hair filled with glitter, the other girl beside her was a girl in my ages with white hair.

" It's her," whisper my mother and pointed at the girl with the white hair.

" Are you sure mom?."

She pointed at the girls neck and there was a little birthmark that almost looked like a heart. " I remember the birthmark like it was yesterday." Dad held her close when she was on her way to cry.

" I DONT WANT TO DO THIS!." I cover my ear and stared at the little girl who just scream so loud I think a mirror or window would break.

A man walked up the stages with paper in his hand. "Jenny, we can't change the script because you don't like it."

The little girl growled at him. " Am the star here, so you should change it to make me happy."

My sister rolled her eyes and looked at the little girl like she was way over her head. And so did all the other who stood behind the stages.

"Jenny, for the last time you are not the star here."

"I should be".

The man rubbed his eyes and stared down at the girl with tired eyes. " No, you not. Sera is the main character here."

The little girl Jenny turned around to stare at my sister with a very angry face. But somehow my sister wasn't scared at all. " Why did she get the part as the main character?."

Everybody sighed, and one girl who was only in t-shirt and jeans walked up. " Because the character is about a demon who looks like a 16 years old girl and is learning about the human world. And it's a musical."

" But I can sing," Jenny walked up to the end of the stages and took a deep breath. Before she even could make a sound everybody who was close to the stages ran away, even my sister ran behind the stages. And I could understand why when the girl begins to sing, it sounded worse than anything I every heard, it was almost like somebody was running their nails against a blackboard. Me and my parents covered our ears and waited for the horrible sound to stop. When she was done, she had her head high with her hands on her hips.

" See."

The man glanced at the girl with the t-shirt and she looked back at him with a 'who is going to tell her' face.

" Anyway," coughed against his hand. " Sera is better because she is following what is written in the script. And she dances the routine like it should be." He narrows his eyes at the Jenny girl.

" But if I don't have a different dance routine nobody will notice me." She ran away with her face in her hands. The man sighs in relief and turned his attention to Sera who walked out from her hiding.

" Am really sorry for this Sera."

" Its ok Tom, she has been like this for the past 3 years."

The man opened his mouth but didn't have time to say anything till the little girl was screaming again. " GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DRINK YOUR LAZY OLD MAN!."

My sister shook her head. " Its sounds like she is giving old Jim a hard time."

Tom shook his head. " She wants to fire everybody and make a show about herself. But anyway, do you think you can sing this song." he gave her some paper and she looked through them.

" Sure, I can already the other 2 songs, so I can take 2 more."

He smiled. " Thank you Sera," he walked away.

My sister sat down on the stages floor and looked at the paper she got. The girl with the t-shirt walked over to her with a bottle of water. " Sera am so glad you are not like Jenny."

My sister giggled. " She is just a light version right now, think about how she will be when she is older."

The girl acted like she fainted. " God, don't give me that idea. I will get nightmare tonight." My sister laughed which made the girl smile. " I got you a bottle of water, sorry if it's not an expensive or perfect as Jenny has."

My sister took the bottle. " I like this water more, thanks for giving me this." The girl nodded and walked the same way as the man was going.

For a few minute, everything was quiet till my sister stared at us with hard eyes.

" What are you three doing here?."


	5. Chapter 4

**Draco pov**

Nobody of us did say anything when she looked at us with her gray eyes that were just like mine. Mom and dad looked like they were going to cry of joy and maybe wanted to run up to her and hug her. But they didn't, just like me they had their mouth open and looked at each other to come up with something to say. But me and my parents didn't know what to say to our lost member of our family. She was very beautiful, and also very cute when she stared at us with hard eyes.

" Well? " she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

My mom slowly walked up to the stages and looked at my sister deeply into her eyes.

" Do you know who we are?." She asks with a shaky voice.

For a second Sera looked surprised and looked behind her to see if anybody else was near, before walking down the stages.

" Let's talk somewhere else." She walked to a door beside us and held the door open for us. At first, we didn't move but, after realizing how stressed Sera was. We walked with fast step through the door and follow her after she closed the door after her.

Dad glanced at the door she closed. " Is it somebody you are hiding from?."

She didn't say anything, she just keeps going till we stood outside a white door with her name on. Fishing up a key in one of her pockets she locked up the door and nodding her head to tell us to go in. Not making her wait, we walked into a room that had a big gray couch, wardrobe with different clothes and a white dressing table that had pictures of people that almost covered the mirror. Closing the door after us, Sera sat down at the dressing table and stared at us with so much hate, that it almost burned through me.

" To answer you question before, no, I don't know who you three are. But I can see you are a family and wizards." My mom's eyes were sad when she heard that Sera didn't know who we were, but that was something that I thought about a few times and even dad. But I think mom had really high hope that her daughter somehow knew about us.

Dad sat down on the couch. " So you knew we were wizards?."

She nodded at his clothes. " Your clothes, I have only seen wizards with clothes like that. Mostly by the cloak, seems to be the wizard's best friend." She shook her head.

" But What do you want with me? " She looked at me when she asked. " If Dumbledore had sent you to take me back to that place, the answer is no."

There was an awkward moment when she said that, me and dad looked at mom who was red of anger and was ready to explode. While Sera turned around to look at herself in the mirror and put on some makeup. Slowly mom breathed in some air and stood up.

" Dumbledore didn't send us," she said through her teeth.

Sera glanced at mom in the mirror. " Even if it is so….."

*Knock, knock.*

The door opened and the girl with the t-shirt walked in, looking very stressed.

" Sera, Tom want you at the stages right". She looked at us. " Now." Surprise was on her face and she walked over to Sera. " Who are this people?."

Sera turned around to face us and instead of the cold glare for a few seconds ago, she looked at us with innocent in her eye. It was like a different person than we talked to before, now she was like a kinder person everybody would want to be friend with.

" They are just guests that wanted some question answer," She smiled at us, but her eye that was not visible for the girl, but for me was hard and showed she really didn't like me or my parents. But the other eye that visible to the girl was still kind and didn't show any hate or anger.

" Oh, "said the girl but looked between me and sera. " Anyway, they must go now. You have to get on stages before Jenny is going crazy and try to make the show only about her."

Sera laughs a little and stood up. " Alright am coming." She looked at us. " Sorry, I must go now. But you three can find the exit yourself. Very nice to meet you." And she walked out from her room, with the girl behind her.

Everything was quiet after they left, but we didn't move at al. Dad was in deep thought, mom was really mad, and I was lost. I didn't know what we were going to do when she really hate us because of dumbledore. What are we going to do?

 **Sera pov**

Thank god that Lena walked in, I didn't want to talk to those three wizards. Even how much I wanted to be near them, the feeling just came when I saw them. But it was something about that boy that I felt more closer to than the adults besides him.

Lena grabbed my arm and stopped me. " Who are those people really?." She crossed her arms and waited.

" I just meet them at the stages and they had a few questions."

She looked at her and back at me. " Its weird that you and that boy look alike."

My whole body froze and I looked at her surprised. " Really?."

She nodded. " Yes, besides that you have white hair. You two look like twins in my eyes."

'Twins!.'


	6. Chapter 5

**Sera pov**

'Twins', that word was playing in my head all the way to the stages. Jenny was screaming at poor old man Jim about something and hit his face.

" You stupid good for nothing!," she turned around and saw me walking up the stages. "What are you doing here? " she spat out.

I rolled my eyes. " I have rights to be here, and am in this scene." I pointed at the background, that was a big picture of a dark city. And a few of the dancers was in their dark dance clothes.

Jenny's face was red as a tomato. " When is the scene when it's only about me?!."

" There isn't a scene only about you," Said Tom walking up to the stages while looking on his phone.

" WHAT!," scream Jenny and walked up to him. "WHY?!."

With a sigh, he put down his phone to face Jenny. " Because you are not the main character, I told you thousand times."

" It should be…"

" No," said Tom with a hard voice. " I said it once and I said it again, you are not the main character. " He growled out with his teeth together. Both me and Jenny was taking back how angry he was, that never happened before.

" Tom are you okay?."

He took a deep breath and gave me a small smile. " I wish I was," he took up his phone and gave it to me. It was a long line of complaint messages about Jenny. I scrolled down to the last messages and saw the longest message I ever seen. It was like 10 pages if I had it on paper.

" Wow."

" Yeah," Tom took the phone and looked really tired. " These messages came now, and it complains about Jenny for destroying all the equipment and for trying fire people." He glanced at Jenny who turned her face away with 'Huh'.

" Jenny this is serious."

" I was serious to when I got ride of the cheap things, they weren't good for me. And all those people was idiots."

Toms' face was really red. " Jenny, all those things cost money and they were not cheap." He took up the messages and showed it to Jenny, who just read it with boring eyes. After reading the last part, she gave back the phone.

" So just pay the money."

Tom grabbed her shoulder. " Jenny, you made this mess. And these messages say you are going to pay for all the damages you made. Am not going to pay for something you did."

Jenny looked really stressed when he said that. " But where will I get the money? my parents don't have that kind of money."

"But," they both looked at me. " You said last week that your parents are rich. How cant they have that sort of money?."

Jenny froze and turned away. " Becauseispendedalltheirmoneyonbeauty."

I stared at her. " Sorry, you have to say it again."

She took a deep breath. " Because I spent all their money on beauty." She looked away.

Tom looked at me and back at Jenny. " Well, you have only one month to pay for it."

"WHAT!," she looked around and saw one of the dancers watching us. " You!," she pointed at him. " You will pay this." The dancer shook his head and ran.

" Jenny you cant make other pay for your mistake," Said Tom and walked away.

Jenny looked like a lost kid and looked all around. " How can I pay for that?. I need my money for the jewelry and my daily expencive spa treatment."

I rubbed my face. " Its that more important than paying for the damages you did?."

" Yes," she took out a mirror to check on her hair.

" let me guess, you just said that you spend all your parents because you wanted Tom to pay for you?."

She nodded. " Yes, I don't want to spend money I get from my parents for that. I need that for clothes. Too bad, he didn't feel bad for me to pay for that stupid bill."

I shook me head and walked to the backstages. " What a nightmare you are," I whisper to myself and walked to the backstages to see almost everybody in the crew standing there with angry eyes.

" God, what a bitch she is." Said a blond girl from the dance crew and looked at all the other who was whispering to each other. Linda was with old Jim, who had a big wound on his stomach.

" Ouch."

" Oh, am so sorry Jim." Said Lena and tried to clean the wounds gently.

Jim took a deep breath and smiled a little. " Its ok Lena, am very grateful that you wanted to help me."

She put the cloth in a bowl of water and saw me. " Sera, I thought you were at the stages."

I shook my head. " I don't want to be near jenny right know."

" I can understand that, can you put the bandages around Jims stomach."

" Sure," I took out some bandages from the first aid kit and walked over to them. The wound was not so big, but it did look very painful.

" Hm, Lena can you maybe get some glass of water to Jim?."

"Of course," she put a hand on his shoulder before walking away.

"Ok, Jim. I want you to close your eyes."

He looked at me with question eyes.

" Just do it."

He looked around before closing his eyes. While putting on the bandages, I looked around to be sure that nobody was looking at me. Even if it was many people here, they had their attention somewhere else. So I could do a little magic. I put my hand over the bandages and thought how the wound was gone, and my hand begins to glow a little. After a few second, the glow was gone and I stood up.

Jim opened his eyes and looked at me. " Why doesn't it hurt anymore?."

I acted that I didn't know. " I don't know, maybe you feeling better now," I smiled at him and walked away, but I could still feel his eyes staring on my back.

" Oh, before you go. Say hi to your twin brother." Said Jim after me.

I stoped and turned to face me. " I don't have a brother."

He looked surprised. " Really?. You two really look like twins."

'Twins,' there was the word again. So Lena was not the only one who thought we were twins. maybe we are.


	7. Chapter 6

**Draco pov**

Nobody did say anything after she left the room, mom looked like she was going to cry any minutes and dad stood a few step from her in deep thought.

" She thought Dumbledore send us." Whisper mom more to herself, but catch mine and dads attention. " That man took her away from us, and we never thought for a second that she was still alive."

Dad walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. " Dear, it was not our fault."

" Yes it was, we just listen to that wizard that helped Dumbledore and didn't think to see if it was true. That our daughter was dead." She hid her face in her hands and cried loudly. Me and dad looked at each other and we both looked defeated after what mom said. And I think she was right, if they have look if my sister was really dead, maybe they would have look for her. But they didn't, they just erase the thought that I had a sister and was never going to tell me either. Feeling really mad, I walked out from the room and rested against the wall outside. Even if the door closed behind me I could still hear my moms cry through the door. It reminded me so much Cedric father when he cried out in pain while holding his dead son in his arms. I didn't feel any sadness for Cedric, for me, it was one less muggler lover in the way. But now hearing my mom crying for her daughter who hates us, because of Dumbledore. I feel so much pain in my heart that I want to lay on the ground and never get up. She wasn't dead, but it felt like we lost her in this muggler theater world. With hate for wizards.

" You still here."

I look up and didn't realize that I was in such deep thought that I didn't see her standing right beside me.

A weak 'Yes', escape from my lips and I stared at her like an idiot. Maybe because she stared or more like studying me like I was something she never saw before. Which is odd because she didn't look at me like that in her room a few minutes ago.

" I need answers." She sat down with her eyes still on me.

" I will happily answer for you."

" Good, are we related?."

It was a straight question.

" Would you believe me if a said yes?." I ask her.

She was quiet for a few breath second, before answering. " After you three came here, everybody asks me why I never told them that I had a twin."

Right after she said that, I had the feeling bubbling inside me and before I knew it I laugh.

She stared at me in surprise. " Guess they were wrong."

" No, No," I said between the laughs. " I just got the feeling to laughs, but yes we are twins."

" Really?." Her eyes narrowed.

" Yes," I gave her a small smile." That's why we came here, we came to get you."

" You are few years too late." She stood up and was ready to walk away.

" Wait," I jumped up. " It wasn't our fault that Dumbledore took you away."

She glanced at me. " What are you talking about?. He said that my family abandons me."

" Mom and dad didn't abandon you. Dumbledore took you when you and I came into this world, and his friend tricked our parents that you were dead."

" If you thought I was dead, how did you three know I was still alive?."

" We read his dairy!," I scream at her and put a hand over my mouth.

Her eyes widen. " How did you get those diaries?." She walked closer. " Tell me how. Dumbledore wouldn't let anybody take them."

" Me and the other death eaters killed Dumbledore at Hogwarts, well it was more our aunt Bellatrix who killed him."

" So you just took the books?."

"Because the dark lord order us to take them with us."

She rubbed her face. " I don't know that who that is, or what death eater is."

" The death eaters are the dark lord's servants," I rolled up my sleeve and showed her the mark. " Me, mom and dad are his servants too."

 **Sera pov**

Dumbledore is dead, and this people who maybe is my family is servants for a lord. Was it the same person that Dumbledore talked about every day?. Every day he talked to himself about a person thought or known was coming back. Vold, Foldkor. He never told me that person name, but he said to me that I will be that secret that will destroy that person. But that was till he finished with his experiment on me, which never happened. I ran away and never looked back or cared what happened in the wizard world. I didn't want to be part of anything, good or evil. I wanted to out of all of it.

" Did this dark lord tell you to get me?."

He nodded. " Yes, he thinks your power that Dumbledore forced into you will be helpful."

I shook my head and was ready walk away from him, till the door from my room opened and the two people he said was our parents stood there. The women had red eyes, showing that she had cried for a while. The boy beside me stood up and gave them a small smile.

" I told her everything."


	8. Chapter 7

**Draco pov**

My parents directly turned their attention with a spark of hope in their eyes, but my sister didn't share the same feeling like they did. She just looked at them with a face the showed that she didn't trust them or me.

" My mind hasn't changed," she turned her back to us. " I left the wizard world to have freedom I never had. I don't want to be part of any plan, good or evil."

She glanced at me and shook her head." Am sorry that you had to find me, but I want to be left alone."

" But.." Dad walked up to her. " Can you think about it?."

It didn't sound right. My dad never asks anybody nicely, he would force people to do what he want. The only person he would never try to get power over is the dark lord.

My sister growled, now she was really irritated." I don't need to think, I just want to be alone. And I don't want to see you three ever again." And she walked away, she didn't glance back at us.

One year later

A year has gone by, and it was crazy. The dark lord has already taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts, but what he hasn't done yet was finding Harry Potter and his friends. If anybody was going to ask me ' are you finally happy that the mud blood is finally put in place?.' i would have said yes one year back but now, no. The world felt darker and in every corner, in the school, i can hear people younger than me screaming in pain. Why did I care?. I didn't care when I was younger, but after seeing Dumbledore die and see my sister for the first time. After meeting her, I begin to wonder if I really wanted to be on the dark side. She loves the muggler world and she didn't want to leave it. My parents were still sad that she didn't want anything to do with us, but it was hard to not tell the dark lord that we know where she is. He gets angrier every time when he ask about my sister, and we say every time that we don't know. I was now home in my room and stared blankly at the stone wall. this whole year I was thinking about my sister, but I never tried to see her again. she didn't want anything to do with me or my parents. But the time has changed and I decided to see her and ask her for help. She could help Harry Potter and end this nightmare, I couldn't do it myself. Harry or his friends wouldn't trust me, but maybe just maybe they would trust my sister. It was worth a try.

I walked over to the chimney and used the floo powder, I remember that I saw a chimney on the theater last time. I couldn't risk to fly over London, all the death eaters would see me and wonder what I was doing.

" Lyceum Theatre!," I said in a clear voice and the next second I came out from the chimney in my sister's dressing room. It was much different than last time. All over the room was costumes and dresses that looked really expensive. Guess her the show she did that time we saw her made her very famous.

" Am glad she doing good."

" I thought I told you, I didn't want to see you again."

I quickly turned around to see Sera standing beside the chimney I came out from, only wearing her underwear. I could feel my face het up and quickly turned away.

" S….S...S..Sorry." I said in a shaky voice.

I could hear her sigh behind me and sound of fabric was also heard.

" What is with you?. Have you never seen a women before?."

She walked in front of me wearing a light blue robe covering her body. She looked really stunning, her hair was much longer and her body had much more curve than I remember.

My eyes travel over her body and I could feel my face got hotter.

" Hey!," She clicked her fingers in front of my face. " My eyes are here."

" Oh sorry."

She looked at my really annoying and sat down in front of her mirror. " What do you want?."

" I need your help."

" Didn't you hear me last time, I won't help you."

" I know, but please listen." She crossed her arms and looked away. " I want you to find Harry Potter and help him defeat the dark lord."

She glanced at me with hard eyes. " Why would I do that?."

" Sera, me and our parents regret that I follow the dark lord. We realize how much this muggler world means to you. And you must have seen how many people who have died just this year."

Her face softens and sadness was showing in her eyes. " Many of my friends died."

" And many more will die, Sera. if the dark lord finds Harry, he will kill him. And all the muggler will die."

She stood up and study me like she wanted to see if I was lying or not. " And why would this Harry Potter trust me?."

I turned my eyes down to the floor. " I don't know, but he won't trust me. there is a chance that he trust you." I looked up at her. She looked really unsure what to do, I know she didn't want anything to do with this war. But now she must help, or her friends will die.

" Alright." She ran her hand through her long hair. " But I want some information about this harry potter and his friends."


	9. Chapter 8

**Draco pov**

I nodded and pulled out the wanted paper on Harry and his friends. The picture of them was dark and made them look like criminals. She took the paper and study the picture seriously.

" I almost forgot that the picture moves in the magic world. " She shook her head and moved to the picture of the mudblood Granger. " She looks like a smart girl."

I frowned, and she looked up at me in surprise. " Do you have anything against this girl?."

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms. " She is one of the smartest girls in school, some even say she is the smartest of our time."

She looked back at the picture of Granger and looked to be in deep thought.

" That will be a problem."

"What?."

She put the picture down hard on the table and stood up. " I don't have anything against smart people, but I don't think she will trust me so easily. " She glanced at me.

"Do you know what they are looking for?."

I shook my head. " No, but they are looking for something that can defeat the dark lord."

She looked away and closed her eyes. " Maybe they are looking for the seven."

"The seven?."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. " That was something Dumbledore said when I was still in that place." She crossed her arms and looked really uneasy. " He said, when the time was right, the seven will play a big part in Harry's life."

"Did he said what the seven was?."

"No, he never said what it was."

I opened my mouth to ask her what happened to her back then, but I felt the mark burning painfully on my arm and knew the dark lord was summing everybody. I put a hand over the mark, and Sera watched me.

" You must go."

It was not a question, but I nodded anyway. "Yeah."

She nodded and turned her back to me. "See you next time, 'brother."

I stared at her n surprise and had a small smile on my lips. " See you next time, sister." Was the last thing I said before using the fireplace to appear to the dark lords meeting.

 **Sera pov**

I glanced at the fireplace that was still burning after my brother used it. Brother. Did this mean I was accepting him as my brother?. I walked to the table and stared at the wanted paper of the three people, my brother wanted me to help. In the pictures, they looked really mean, with dirt all over them and black circles around there eyes. I picked up the picture of the boy Harry Potter, and narrow my eyes at it.

"I really hope you are the chosen one." I crumble the picture into a ball and throw it into the fire. " And you better be." I watched the picture of him burning down and sigh.

" You better be the chosen one."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sera pov**

"Knock Knock!.'

I turned away from the fire and opened the door to see Soaked Lena standing there with a very tired face. " Let me guess, Jenny."

Lena nodded and walked in with a long trail of water on the ground after her. I glanced out the hall and saw water on the halls carpet and on the stairs up to the stages. I guess Jenny got angry over something with the script again. I closed the door and saw Jenny sitting on the couch while still wearing the soaking clothes.

"How can people like Jenny exist?." Asked Lena while staring down at the ground while looking like she had no energy left.

" Come on now Lena. Are you really telling me that she got under your skin now?."

" Right now, yes. She's a freaking witch."

I chuckled. " You mean a very dark witch." I took out a bottle of soda and handed it to her.

She glanced at the bottle and giggled before she took it.

"Yeah, a very dark witch. " She stared at the bottle. " I actually thought you were going to hand me a beer or something with alcohol."

" We still too young to drink."

" I know, but it felt like we were in a movie. Am the person who walks in and complains about a certain person and sits down on the couch and think the world is evil. And you a rich friend walk to the fancy cabin filled with old expensive wines, pour me a glass and hand it to me and joke about how good we two are ." She smiled and opened the bottle.

I shook my head. " You watch too many movies, Lena."

" Well the world in the movies are better, I sometimes wish I lived in a world filled with magic."

I couldn't help to narrow my eyes when she said that. Wishing for a world with magic, if only she knew how much magic there was in this world and how bad it is. Magic is the reason why there are so many dark witches and wizards, hungry for more powerful magic. Just like Dumbledore where even if people don't think of him as a dark wizard they didn't know how he really was behind closed doors. if only people knew what he did to me, if only they knew the dark side of Dumbledore.

I small growl escaped my lips and Lena stared at me in surprise.

" If we really lived in a world filled with magic, we would see more people like Jenny who think they are better than everybody else."

" You have a point there, maybe its good that we live in a world without magic." She begins to drink her soda. " But I wish sometimes that i could turn Jenny into a big ugly toad."

I smiled. "I think everybody thinks the same.

She nodded. " Yeah, I think so...huh." She stared at the table where the two wanted pictures of Harry Potters friends where. Lena blinked a few times and grabbed the two wanted pictures. " Did this pictures move?." I walked over to her and saw the picture was still and didn't move like they did a few minutes ago, which was lucky for me.

"I think you are imagining things."

" Yeah, maybe I am. But what is this for?. I haven't heard anything about a musical with wanted pictures."

" It's actually fliers for a new theme park in another country, where you can take your own wanted picture." Even if I said that with a calm voice, I was screaming inside. I shouldn't have left them on my table like that.

" Really?." Lena's eyes light up. " We should totally go there. But.." She looked closer at the picture of the girl and looked to be in really deep thought. " I think I saw this girl yesterday."

I moved closer. " Really?. Where?."

She thought for a second. " Remeber that I told you about this houses that creeps me out every time I walk past it every night."

" You mean the Grimmauld Place?."

She pointed at me and nodded. " Yes, it's really creepy there. And you know that there are no Grimmauld Place 12 there, they made a mistake with the number a long time ago. But yesterday I thought a saw a house with number 12 there."

" Maybe they finally change it."

"I thought so too, but now this morning the 12 was gone. I even ask the family who lived in the house number 13, and they told me that nobody had changed their house number. isn't that weird?."

Weird for a muggler, but not for me. The house must be under a charm to keep it hidden, a good place for Harry and his friends to hide. But I still don't know what to do, I cant just walk in there and tell them ' Hi am Sera and I want to help you'. even I wouldn't believe the person who said that. But what should I do, my brother wants me to help Harry Potter. But how in the world can I get Harry Potter to trust me?.

Lena sigh. " Maybe I should go to a doctor to look at my eyes."

Hearing her said that, woke me up from my deep thoughts." You did that last week."

" Than I should go to a new doctor I never had before."

" You already changed doctor 5 times this month, there is nothing wrong with your eyes."

She turned her eyes to me. " But why do I see weird things?."

During this year, Lena has seen many wizards and witches using magic and things that she and other nonmagical people think only exist in movies. I told her every time it was just her imagination or that somebody used technology for a new movie. But it got worst after the dark wizards and witches begin to do whatever they want in front of nonmagical people.

I looked down at her. " Maybe because you watch too many movies every day, maybe you should stop watch fantasy movies and series and do something else."

She stared at me for a long time and turned her head. " Nope, they are like my babies. And today is the 15th episode of the 'Dark hour' tonight."

Just at that moment, her phone begins to vibrate through her soaked pants and she quickly pulled out her phone.

" Hello?."

" Where the hell are you and Sera!?." Screamed a very angry voice through the phone. Lena held the phone away from her ear and laughed nervously. " Oops!."

" Oops?!." Growled the voice through the phone. " Get here now!."

" Yes, sir." said Lena and ended the call while looking at me with a nervous smile." I forgot that tom asked me to get you."

" He did sound pretty mad," I said while quickly changing from the blue robe to a pair of black pants and a light green shirt.

Lena pushed herself up from the couch and a big wet spot was on the couch.

" Oops, sorry."

I throw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. " Changes."

She quickly changed into my clothes, but she complained all the way to stages how tight my clothes were for her. Tom stood in the middle of the stage's floor and looked really pissed, but when he saw me he calmed down.

" Good you two are here," he looked around like he was making sure that nobody else was around.

" Are you okay, Tom?. You sounded pretty mad when you called Lena."

" Yeah, sorry for screaming at you Lena. But Jenny has got on my nerves for this past few days, and the last thing I want is her trying to destroy the musical I wrote." He handed me a script with big letters saying ' The tree of wishes,' and glanced over his shoulder.

" I wrote this when I was little, but I never thought I would get a chance to make a musical of it. But now I can, but I want you Sera to read it first and give me your opinion."

I gave him a smile. " Sure, I can do that."

He breathed out in relief. " That's great, but there is no hurry. I know that you still have this other play to get ready for, but please don't let Jenny know about this script."

" TOM!." Screamed a very annoying voice that we all three knew too well.

Lena took a step closer to me and whispered. " Speaking of the devil."

Jenny walked out from the back door behind the stages with two dancers walking behind her. The two dancer was carrying piles of clothes that I could only guess was Jennys, but they both looked confused like they didn't know what to do in this situation. Jenny walked over to Tom while her face was covered with a green face mask and wearing a shock pink robe with feathers. " Tom these clothes are not good enough."

Tom glanced at the dancers who stared at him pleaded eyes before turning his eyes at Jenny. " Jenny those are the clothes for the play, and didn't I tell you to stop using the dancer and everybody else to carry things for you. They are not your servants."

" Well they should be, but these clothes are horrible. I can't wear any of them, don't you have anything better?. Expensive?."

Tom rubbed his eyes and I could see he was really in a bad mood. " Jenny, this are the clothes for the play. We can't buy clothes that you want, it won't fit into the play's story."

" Well, changes the story of the play."

" No."

Jenny glared at him. " More people would come if you made a play about me."

" Once again, no."

She growled and walked away, the two dancers watched her and when she finally was out of view they dropped the clothes on the stages. " God, she is the worst." said one of the dancer.

I chuckled " Couldn't agree more." I glanced at the clock and saw it was really late, and it was properly dark outside. A good chance for me to look at the Grimmauld place.

" I must go now, I will see you all tomorrow."

" See you tomorrow sera."

" Bye."

" Have a good night."

I walked back to my dressing room and grabbed a jacket and a bag to put the script Tom gave me and walked out in the cold dark night. Usually, I would walk directly home, but today I was going to walk the opposite direction to look at the Grimmauld place.


End file.
